


Caught on Camera

by skyressshun



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyressshun/pseuds/skyressshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito stumbles across some videos he really shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught on Camera

Takaba Akihito stared into Asami’s office, apron on and a bandana wrapped around his head, he looked every bit the housewife Asami claimed he was. Stepping into the room duster in hand he began to dust every surface he could get his hands on, straightening out papers and opening blinds to let in the mid-afternoon sunlight.

Dusting the shelves of a large oak bookcase he pressed his hand against the wall, balancing himself as he pushed up onto his tiptoes to reach the highest shelf. Hand slipping he knocked into the large lake cabin painting hung proudly. It should have seemed out of place in Asami’s office, the yakuza boss not seeming the type to like colourful art work in his place of work but for some reason it seemed to blend in perfectly, Akihito had never really taken notice of it before as a matter of fact. In fact, this was the first time he’d properly laid eyes on it. It was rather beautiful, striking actually, the water looked clean enough to drink out of and the clouds looked like candy floss.

Taking his eyes away from the now slanted picture he was about to straighten it, that was before he saw the small sliver of metal poking out. Unhooking the large but surprisingly light painting he revelled a built in safe, the metal gleaming as it saw sun for the first time in however long.

Pursing his lips he moved to hide the safe again, before his curiosity got too much, but he couldn’t stop himself and latched onto the dial, trying to think what Asami would have set the code as. A smirk set on his lips as he twisted in the numbers, listening to the tumblers fall into place and the latch give way. That man, as much as he claimed to be an uncaring bastard, was a romantic a heart. The code was the day they first met.

Inside was stack upon stack of DVDs, the cases were marked in black marker ‘TA’ with a date besides. Furrowing his brows he picked up the most recent disk, it was marked with yesterday’s date, and set it on Asami’s desk before scavenging for his lover’s laptop which was hidden under a semi-organised pile of papers and files. Opening it up he loaded the profile he’d set up on it and inserted the disk.

It started immediately, showing their bedroom through the security camera’s lens. Nothing happened for a moment before two figures entered the room lips locked and hands roaming freely about the other’s person.

Akihito gasped, it was him and Asami!

They fell to the bed, Asami’s large hands tearing the clothing from Akihito’s lithe body, the boy moaning wantonly as his hard-on was pressed against by Asami’s own bulge.

Blushing profusely Akihito covered his mouth, watching as he shamelessly begged Asami to hurry up and fuck him, his hips gyrating on the bed as his trousers were tossed aside revealing his naked backside, no boxers in sight. He had worn some that day, but after the teasing in the limo on his way to work he’d been forced to dispose of them in the men’s bathroom.

The man had wasted no time in complying with Akihito’s demand, plunging into him dry and unprepared, his boy’s arsehole being brutally stretched by his foot long dick.

Akihito could still feel a small burn from the tiny split he’d received thanks to his lover’s impatience. Shamefully though, he could also feel a tightening in the front of his jeans, the fabric tightening around his crotch and tenting as blood engorged his member. Reaching down he pressed the palm of his hand against his crotch and kept watching, his eyes unable to move from the scene in front of him.

He watched as Asami fucked him, watching as his face contorted to the pleasure he was being subjected to the ruthless thrusts against his prostate, drool beginning to slip down the corner of his mouth as he lost control of his own body and lay pliant for Asami, his hips thrust up on their own accord to meet the man’s.

Unconsciously a moan slipped from between his own lips, lost in the cries of pleasure from his past-self as Asami changed angle and began to fuck him sideways, his legs spread eagle as the yakuza tried to burry himself as deep as he could.

The tape continued, and he watched it completely, watched as he sucked Asami’s cock deep into his mouth, watched as he spurted his seed into his mouth and licked his lips as he remembered the taste. His arsehole clenching in need as Asami bent him over his knee and spanked him, fingers dipping into his stretched hole and brushing against his abused prostate. He almost came as he watched the climax, Asami’s large form towering over him, pinning his arms above his head and sucking his nipples while he gave Akihito his final release of the night.

The recording ended as soon as the two curled up together under the covers and Akihito removed the disk with red cheeks, a wet patch beginning to form in the front of his trousers from the amount of pre-cum being soaked up into the material.

Slotting it back into its case he set it aside, unable to stop himself from plucking another one from the pile inside the case and plopping it in. If he remembered the date right this was during one of Asami’s more jealous periods. The older man had always had his jealousy streak with peaks and troughs over the years they’d been dating.

It started with them entering the room, Asami fully clothed minus his suit jacket while Akihito was naked and bound in soft leather restraints. The blond could feel his face turn scarlet as he remembered the night almost three months ago now. Kirishima had picked him up from work early without any explanation and he’d been driven to Asami’s work. It hadn’t been the first time that had happened and it wasn’t the last either but what greeted him that time had been very different to usual. Asami was enraged, his pupils in slits and Akihito knew not to make any smartarse remarks or resist the man in any way.

He’d been stripped of his clothes and bound in a kit much like the one he’d worn during their first time only this time it held him in a suspended doggy style, his plump bottom facing Asami while he faced the door. Asami had fucked him roughly, not the usual rough though, it was as if he was trying to carve him out, contort his arsehole in such a way that no other man would ever be able to satisfy him.

Turns out Asami’s henchmen had snapped a pic of him kissing a male’s cheek. It never occurred to them to question who it was and sent it straight to Asami leaving the man in a rage. It wasn’t ‘til the morning after when a much calmer Asami had questioned him that he revealed it was his cousin who he happened to run into.

Returning his attention to the screen they’d reached the point where Asami slid a thick dildo into him, stretching his hole with a pleasurable burn before he began to thrust it into him at dizzying speed the long thick phallus coming out ‘til only the tip remained before slamming back in to the hilt.

Undoing the top button of his jeans his cock sprung out, beads of salt liquid gathering at the slit before trickling down slowly, running over the pulsing vein beneath and soaking into the rim of his boxers. Running a finger from the base to the tip he flicked the head slightly, pre-cum spattering against his face and landing on his parted lips, he couldn’t resist licking it off.

A deep groan left his lips as he fisted the cock dragging his hand along the swollen length and forcing more pearls of liquid to the tip, lubricating himself and allowing his hand to glide smoothly.

He whimpered in need as him on the screen was thrown onto all fours, his backside in plain view of the camera and Asami’s cum beginning to trickle from his stretched opening.

“Ah!” A soft sound passed through his lips, ghosting through the air in a breathy pant. He was close, he could feel his balls begin to cramp as he worked himself slowly towards his climax. He wanted to pump faster, bring himself to a crippling orgasm but his body refused to move at more than a snail’s pace.

Sweat gathered at his brow smattering his unruly hair down as cum started to flood his cock, just a little more. Just one more stroke.

A strong hand clamed down on his much smaller fist, stilling all movement and pulling a tormented cry from Akihito. The blond stiffened soon afterwards, recognising the well-manicured fingernails and callused palms.

Slowly he tore his eyes from the hand and forced them to look up, up into the gleaming golden eyes of his lover a predatory smirk on his handsome face.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” He asked his a sexy drawl, his voice deeper and huskier than usual. Akihito opened his mouth, but before any words could leave him his past-self cried in gratification as he was brought to a mind-numbing orgasm, his body crippling as Asami flooded him with his seed.

Already scarlet face deepened three extra shades as Asami paused the video, closing the lid to his laptop and pulling out the chair Akihito was perched in.

Not saying anything he pried the boy’s hand away from his cock and lifted him easily, throwing him over his broad shoulder and spanking him hard a red hand print blooming under the denim jeans. He stalked from the room, his hand palming the round globe of his cheeks while the other undid his apron. His boy would be quite messy when he was done with him.

0000

Akihito lay panting on his back, cum splattered up his chest and in his hair. His arms and legs were splayed out, his fingers tingling as blood returned to them, after hours of being tied up in numerous bondage positions his arms had turned quite numb. His legs were simply unable to move, the joints in his hips aching whenever he tried to close them. And even if they weren’t it would still be far too painful to keep them together, his puffy entrance swollen and tender from the repeated penetration.

He could hardly move a finger without pain racing through him. He glanced at his lover through the corner of his eye, glaring as soon as he laid eyes on him. That bastard was lucky he couldn’t move. The yakuza was sitting up in bed reading through some files he’d brought home with him with a cigarette popped between his lips which he sucked lazily.

“What is it Akihito?” He asked with a sigh after a few minutes of the blond glaring.

“I hate you.”

“Do you now?” He sounded completely disinterested.

“Yeah. I can’t move bastard.”

“And that’s my fault how? I wasn’t the one begging to be fucked like a whore.” He blushed, damn Asami for remembering all his sex ramblings. He couldn’t be held accountable for them, he’d do pretty much anything if it meant Asami wouldn’t stop thrusting into him. The man knew how to rile his body up to the extreme and keep him teetering on the edge for hours.

A few minutes of silence passed between them and Asami returned to his file, stubbing out the butt of his cigarette into the ashtray and slipping another into his mouth, lightening it with practiced ease.

“Why do you have them?” The question caught the man off guard and it took him a moment to grasp what he meant.

“The videos? No reason really.” He could feel Akihito’s eyes on him and sighed as he stabbed the cigarette out settling the file aside and rolling onto his side to face the boy. “I’ve had security cameras all over since I first moved here. Usually I’d check the videos over quickly once a week or so and dispose of them. But then you moved in, the thought that our fucking had been caught on tape hadn’t really occurred to me until I viewed the tape over that weekend. When I saw it I couldn’t contain my arousal and had woken you up for another go. You grumbled of course but were soon up for it. I decided to keep the tape but I couldn’t risk just anyone finding it so I locked it away. Over the months you’ve lived here I’ve taken ever disk with us fucking dated it and locked it away. There are ones from all over the house, the kitchen, the balcony, bathroom, even the laundry room. You really are quite an exhibitionist.”

He blushed, wishing he could hide under the covers as Asami wrapped an arm around his waist. Carefully the yakuza positioned him against his chest and laid back himself, Akihito’s head tucked securely under his chin.

“If you don’t like them I’ll gladly throw them away, after all, why have the video when I have my kitten right here?” He patted his bottom softly, far more gently than the spank earlier.

“Shut up bastard I’m not a kitten.”

“I disagree. You’re cute, feisty and love having your ears touched.” As if to make a point he leaned down and nibbled up the younger male’s ear, leaving small red teeth marks in his wake.

“Stop it. I’m too achy for any more of your shit.”

With a chuckle he patted his hair fondly, running it through his fingers before holding him tighter. Turning the bedside lamp off and closing his eyes he settled down to sleep, the silence wrapping around them comfortingly.

“I don’t mind them.” Akihito answered the earlier question, nuzzling deeper into Asami’s warm chest. “Actually it’s kind of exciting knowing I’m being filmed.”

Asami made to make another joke about his lover’s exhibitionist side but stopped when he heard the soft purr like snores of his human kitten.

“Goodnight Akihito,” he breathed, nuzzling his nose into the dusty blond hair and falling into a content sleep, making a mental note to run him a bath in the morning. He could feel the copious amounts of knots in his lower back as he ghosted across his skin. A headache already coming on in anticipation of his boy’s complaining.

**I hope you liked this, I wanted to try something a little different to usual so if it's not very good that's why. Please feel free to tell me what I can improve on, I'm not very good at smut but I love writing it.**


End file.
